


Well that's ONE way to inspire Belief

by bookwormfaith



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormfaith/pseuds/bookwormfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has just watched the most awesome movie...wait, why is England having tea outside in December?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well that's ONE way to inspire Belief

**Title: Well that's ONE way to inspire belief  
Author: **bookworm **  
** **Rating & Warnings:** G. Crack - I am sorry ****  
Summary: America has just watched the most awesome movie...wait, why is England having tea outside in December?

 **Disclaimer** :  ** _I accept no responsibility for this_**

 

"England England England!" America bursts through the door and into England's garden, cheerfully ignoring the way the Brit's eyebrows twitch and the scowl beginning to darken his face.

"England, have you seen that new Dreamworks movie? Isn't it awesome?! It's got Santa, and the Easter Bunny and I bet its soooo much more awesome that that movie based on that book of yours!"

"I seem to remember you being very fond of that book" England is, strangely, starting to look... less scowl-y and more smirk-y and America pauses only briefly as a tiny warning flag goes up...before dismissing it.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But it's so totally awesome, and you've gotta see it, I told you Santa was real, and like, Jack Frost? Man, why didn't you tell me that story when I was growing up instead of your lame- AUGH!"

"Well it's nice to have admirers I guess?" Is the only warning America has even as he's blindsided by a snowball to the face.

When he wipes his eyes clear, the first thing he sees is the white haired teen leaning casually on a shephard's crook and smirking at him, as England (and oh, wow, he didn't even stop to think, how odd is it that England is _having tea outside_  despite that it's  _the middle of December_ ) sips tea, totally unable to cover up a smug smile.

"You!" he gapes and points and tries to work out if he needs to be happy or upset first.

England puts his teacup down neatly and shares a smirk with Jack "Well, that's one way to inspire belief."

~End~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because England totally can see Jack - if he can talk to unicorns, what's a winter spirit to the embodiment of a Nation? Also yes, yes this is technically compatible with my APH/LOTR fic where England reads Tolkien to America & Middle Earth is real... which *sob* makes it compatible with the Silmarillon crossover fic that started with Maglor WHAT IS MY LIFE


End file.
